Never Leaving Harlan Alive
by Micaela Beth Winchester
Summary: Another Crowder? Johnny's little sister was just supposed to be another face of the past for Raylan. But is it ever that simple when it comes to the Deputy and the women of Harlan?
1. A Familiar Face

**OK, I thought I might try my hand at writing a **_**Justified**_** story. I know that it doesn't follow the storyline of the show to a T but it does have some of the plot. **

**Unfortunately I don't own Deputy Marshal Raylan Givens or any of the Justified characters, only my own OC(s).**

**Please enjoy and review **

Art looked up from his desk to see the familiar white Stetson walk through the front door and into the Kentucky Marshal's office,

"Raylan" He called. A pair of brown eyes fixed on the glass office of the chief deputy. He paused only for a second before walking through.

"What can I do for you Art?"

"Need you to go down to Harlan"

"What for?" The deputy sat down in one of the chairs across from his boss.

"Apparently Bo Crowder threatened Ava" Art lent back on his chair just a little further. Raylan opened his mouth but was cut off by Art, "And she's asking for you" He was tempted to argue but knew that it would get him nowhere.

"Yeah alright" He sighed as he stood. His cowboy boots making dull thuds as he walked back out the door and into the elevator across the hall.

_**...**_

The black Lincoln pulled up in front of Ava Crowder's house next to one of the Harlan county patrol vehicles.

"What's goin' on here?" Raylan asked casually as he looked around the porch.

Ava looked up at him through her mess of blonde hair, black swelling highly visible around her left eye, "What does it look like Raylan?" She asked bitterly.

"Bo do this to you?"

"Yeah with the end of his shotgun. He came in here looking for Boyd"

Another female voice soon filled the air, "Instead he found Ava and shot Johnny"

Raylan's eyebrows went up for a second before he narrowed his eyes at the woman; trying to place her face, "I'm sorry, I feel like I should know you"

"Aww now come on Raylan don't send pick up lines like that if you don't mean em" She smiled. He waited for her to give her name. She folded her arms across her chest and sighed, "It's me, Charlie" Raylan's head moved slightly to the side, still unsure of the woman, "Charlie Crowder; Johnny's sister" His face relaxed and he remembered her in an instant.

_..._

_Johnny and Boyd stood at the back of the house throwing a football when a tall skinny blonde walked out into the yard holding a baseball bat. Her face was covered by a worn ball cap and her hair was tied up in a ponytail and peaking through the hole in the back._

"_Charlie!" Her daddy's voice rang through the house._

_Boyd caught the football from Johnny and both boys watched the teenager, who was only ten months younger than Johnny, storm off the property._

"_Charlie you get your ass back in this house right now girl!" Both Johnny and Boyd knew that when Jake got loud it was because he was drunk. After their mother, Ellie took off, Charlie's fireball ways only got stronger. She learnt from her brother and her cousin how to be tough and it paid off. Charlie could throw a punch about as well as Johnny, she knew how to shoot a gun, she could hunt and skin any animal and she had one hell of a swing when armed with a baseball bat._

_But Charlie being the youngest of the trio meant she always had Boyd and Johnny looking out for her._

"_Charlie" Johnny hollered but she just shook her head and kept walking._

"_Charlotte" Boyd called and she paused. Boyd was the only one who could call her by her full name and not have a fist fly into his face, "Where are you off to?"_

"_I'm goin' a few rounds down at the nets, why ya wanna come too?" Charlie turned to face the duo and raised her head. A split lip and a nasty red welt came into view and Johnny sighed, his head hanging low._

"_He been drinkin' long?" Johnny questioned._

"_Started 'bout an hour ago. I was cleanin' up in the kitchen and Jake must have decided that the phone call he got didn't end well. So I heard about it like always"_

"_Ya know it ain't always"_

"_Really Johnny? Does he ever hit his precious baby boy?" Johnny was silent, "I didn't think so. Now I ain't blamin' you for this but I am kinda pissed off so can we go please?" Boyd and Johnny looked at each other before walking off with Charlie to the baseball field. _

_Every single ball that came at her, she hit as hard as she could. Every now and then Charlie would give a small grunt as she tried to hit the ball harder, releasing her anger. Once the machine stopped she turned around to find Boyd and Johnny sitting on the bleachers on the side of the field. Charlie dropped the helmet to the ground and turned around to walk out the gate._

"_Hey Charlie" She spun around and came face to face with a young boy sporting an injury similar to hers._

"_Arlo been at you again?"_

"_Jake got to you I see" He quipped._

"_How you doin' Raylan?" She smiled._

_..._

"How you been Charlie?"

"I've been better Deputy considering my brother's been shot and my cousin in-law has a black eye"

"I suspect your uncle has something to do with that" He leaned forward a small bit.

"Bo will get what's coming to him, don't you worry" She smirked knowingly. Boyd soon appeared at the door.

"Ava? Are you ok?"

"Fine Boyd"

"Boyd you stupid ass, I oughta shoot you. You're the reason my brother's in the hospital and why Ava has a black eye"

"What are you talking about Charlie?" His head turned in his cousin's direction.

"Bo was looking for you because you blew up that truck"

"Daddy shot Johnny?" Charlie nodded once.

"You best hope you find him before I do" She warned.

Raylan cleared his throat, "Well it seems like ya'll got this so I'm gonna go" He walked out onto the porch and down the stairs.

"So that's it then?" Charlie called from the porch.

"I'm sorry?"

"You're just gon' walk outta here like that?"

"Would you rather I danced? Or maybe skipped?" Raylan smirked.

"Don't be a smartass Raylan, I can still take you" She walked down the stairs and over to him, "You wanna get a beer and catch up?"

"Just a beer?"

"Well bourbon" She smiled.

"Charlie" Raylan huffed with a smile as he looked over his car.

"Yes Raylan just a bourbon" Charlie watched as he looked over at her, "Or two" Her smile growing a little. Raylan had always had a hard time denying the smile of Charlie Crowder and more times than not, he had given into her wishes.

"Where?"

"You could always come over to my place" He raised an eyebrow, "Or a bar, if you want somewhere of more mutual turf"

"You still in your daddy's old place?"

"No Johnny took over that one. I'm in my aunt's place" He frowned slightly, "You remember Aunt Grace right?" Realization hit him again.

"I think I remember. I'll pick you up. 7 good for you?"

"Perfect" She smiled.


	2. The Past & The Morning After

Raylan's black town car pulled up outside the familiar house of Grace Crowder and found himself lost in another memory.

_..._

"_I've been doing alright Charlie, how are you?" Raylan asked as he walked over to the ball machine and put a few coins in. _

"_Well I'm a little sore and bruised but that ain't nothing unusual" She held up the bat for him._

"_Yeah you and me both" He smacked the first ball before bringing the bat back over his shoulder._

"_Why Raylan, whatever do we owe this pleasure to?" Boyd asked._

"_Just out for batting practice" He drawled as he hit the next ball that shot towards him._

_Johnny came up beside Boyd and spat on the ground before looking over at Charlie, "Come on Charlie. We're goin' home"_

"_I ain't goin' nowhere especially back to where Jake can get his hands on me" Raylan smacked the last ball and handed the bat over to Charlie. _

"_I'm goin' over to Helen's if you wanna come" Raylan offered._

_Charlie faced him, "That would be great" She turned back to Johnny and Boyd, "Goodbye boys"_

_Raylan offered her his arm and she looped her hand through and the pair walked off to Raylan's truck._

"_What am I gonna tell daddy?" Johnny yelled. Charlie didn't even look back or call out to acknowledge him, "Charlie!"_

_The young pair climbed into the truck and Raylan fired it up, "Umm Raylan would you mind if we went to Gracie's instead? I mean if Johnny tells daddy then Helen's is the first place he's gonna look"_

"_Sure we can" He put the truck in drive, "But you know if Jake comes after you" He grabbed her hand, "I'll stop him" Charlie smiled at him and squeezed his hand a little._

"_Thank you Raylan"_

_They pulled up in front of Grace's house and found her sitting on the porch._

"_Charlie" She spoke calmly, "Raylan" She nodded at the boy._

"_Hi Grace" He nodded back at her._

"_Your daddy been drinking again girl?" Charlie nodded sadly. Grace stood and sighed heavily but opened her arms and embraced the beaten girl. She kissed the top of Charlie's head and looked over at Raylan, "Arlo?" Raylan nodded again, "Come on in" Charlie pulled away and all three headed inside._

"_You can stay in the other bedroom tonight if you like" Grace said as she walked over to the kettle._

"_Thank you Grace" Raylan sighed as he sat at the table._

"_It's no trouble at all Raylan; you know I'd do anything for you just like I know Helen would do anything for Charlie"_

"_Will you watch her?" He looked at his coffee cup._

"_You gon' somewhere?" She asked, raising an eyebrow._

"_I'm leaving Kentucky" He stated. Grace didn't press any further. She knew about his home life, considering it was similar to that of her niece, and she also knew that this day would come._

"_Alright. I'll do what I need to" She smiled, "Just don't get yourself killed doing something stupid"_

"_Grace, I'm 19 years old, all I know is stupid and luckily I know how to avoid it" He put his hand over hers, "I'll be careful I promise"_

_She stood and bought Raylan up with her and pulled him into a hug, "You better be boy" Grace tried to sound threatening but Raylan knew she was just worried for him, "You say goodbye to her" She told Raylan as she pulled away. He nodded and walked into the living room. Grace sat back at the table and listened to Charlie beg Raylan to stay. Eventually the door closed and Charlie's sobs filled the house._

_..._

"You alright Raylan?" A soft voice broke his thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh yeah I'm ok. Just been awhile since I was here"

"21 years" Charlie stated matter of factly, "You were 19 years old when you left an 18 year old me sitting on the couch crying" Raylan opened his mouth but Charlie kept talking, "Because my best friend was leaving for god knows where"

"Texas" Raylan's voice sounded broken.

"What?" She asked, sounding a little surprised.

"I went to Texas. Then to Georgia and onto Florida and finally" He held his hands up and looked around a little.

"Why?"

"Why?" Raylan sounded unsure.

"Why did you leave Kentucky?" Charlie folded her arms. Raylan ushered her into the car and climbed in next to her.

"Because I'm not one of the people that enjoy this place. So I left and went to Texas and became a Deputy Marshal. Then I was sent to Glynco where I met my boss. I met a woman there, got married and after 6 years she left me. Then I transferred to Miami and after shooting Tommy Bucks, Dan had me transferred to Art" Raylan spoke calmly as he drove along the road.

"You were married?"

"That's the only part you hear?" He smirked. She only narrowed her eyes and waited for an answer, "Yes I was. Her name is Winona"

"You still talk to her?"

"I...I've seen her a couple of times since moving back. She works at the courthouse" Charlie nodded.

Raylan pulled up in front of a bar and Charlie turned to him, "Alright, let's go get a drink" She smiled. They walked into the bar just as Garth Brook's started telling everyone he was 'Callin' Baton Rouge'

Charlie immediately started bouncing around and dancing all while holding Raylan's hand and pushing her way through the crowd. Raylan planted himself at the bar while he watched Charlie dance. He turned back to the bar to order yet another drink, completely unaware that Charlie had a visitor standing next to her.

"Charlie Crowder"

"Not the time Wade" She kept dancing; doing her best to ignore him. His hands slid down the sides of her body as he slipped in behind her. Charlie spun around and faced him, "Keep your hands off me"

"Aww come on now darlin' it's just dancing"

"Well it's dancing with you that I object to" Wade moved to put his hands against her again before she pushed him back.

"Feisty" He smirked.

"Touch me again and you'll be walking out of here with a bloody nose, a bruised face or both. You choose" She threatened. He ignored her comment and put his hands on her sides. She drew back her fist and caught him on the jaw.

"Bitch" He huffed as he moved back towards her. Raylan was in between the pair before Wade got hit Charlie.

"I believe the lady asked you to leave" Wade huffed and walked off, "I turn around for a second and you're already getting into trouble"

She smirked, "Maybe I secretly just wanted you to dance with me" Brad Paisley filled the air and the two pulled together as 'We Danced'. Charlie rested her head on his chest while Raylan clasped his hands together as the base of her back. They moved side to side slowly, both listening to the lyrics. Charlie was the first to pull away when the song changed and ACDC rang out.

"Oh my god" She smiled.

"What?"

"You don't remember this song?" He listened for a second before looking down at her again, "This song was playing the first time we snuck in here"

He laughed, "And good old Billy didn't even ask for ID when we ordered a beer"

"Course you had to save me then too"

"You know for a strong independent woman you sure do need a bit of savin'"

Charlie slapped his chest playfully, "I think it might be you. Bringing all this trouble around me"

"Well maybe you should save me for a change"

Charlie smirked, "I think you can watch your own back as well as watch mine" Charlie lead him back to the bar and they sat had a few more drinks.

The door to Raylan's motel room burst open and Charlie and Raylan moved through. He kicked the door closed and pushed her against it. Charlie pushed his jacket back and hurriedly started undoing buttons on his shirt. Raylan pulled away long enough to see where the small table was and threw his hat onto it. His hands went to her jeans and made quick work of her belt and buttons then setting on her shirt while Charlie pulled his wife beater up and over his head. They spun around and Charlie was walking backwards til the back of her legs hit the bed and she was forced to sit. Raylan moved over her as she undid his own belt and jeans and set her on her back. Once his jeans were open Charlie pushed them down; leaving him in just his boxers. She ran a hand over his crotch and Raylan groaned into her mouth. They moved up the bed and Raylan rolled them over so he could kick his boots and jeans off. Once he was clear of any material he flipped Charlie back underneath him and kissed down her neck before he pulled away and placed kisses over her chest and moved his fingers over her skin til he reached her panties.

His lust filled eyes looked up at her; watching her chest rise and fall heavily. Raylan's bearded face pulled up in a smirk and he pulled the thin material down over her ass and off her legs.

"Raylan" Charlie whispered in a pant. He came back up to her face and kissed her, tasting the bourbon on her tongue as he slipped between her legs and inside her. She gasped as Raylan pumped his hips into hers; hard and fast. Charlie flipped them back over and she started grinding her hips as Raylan thrust up into her; her hands on his chest and her long blonde hair hanging over her shoulders. Raylan's hands moved up Charlie's thighs and sat on her ass as he felt her tighten around him.

His groaning got louder as did her whimpers before she came crashing down around him and he spilled into her. A groan of satisfaction came from both of them; Charlie had her head tilted back and Raylan's back had arched up off the bed. She leant down and kissed him before rolling off to his right side.

She sighed and smiled, triggering him to look at her, "What?" Raylan smirked.

"Nothing"

"You ain't thinking about somethin'?"

"Honestly? No. I've wanted that for years"

"Wanted what?" Raylan moved his face away to get a better look at her.

"You" Charlie smiled and kissed his cheek.


	3. Coming Home To Angry Men

"What are you gonna do today?" Raylan asked as he put his toothbrush in his mouth.

"I gotta go get Johnny outta hospital. Lord knows daddy wouldn't do it" Charlie fastened the top button of her jeans.

"Yer daddy still roun' ere'?" Raylan asked with a mouthful.

"Yeah he is. I don't see him as much I used to but I bet Bo will change that. Hell I bet I'll even see more of yours" She threw her hair up in a ponytail, "Three angry men in one place cannot be good for anyone" She muttered walking into his tiny bathroom.

Raylan spat into the sink and looked at her, "Do you think I'm an angry person?"

Charlie looked deep into his hazel eyes, "I think you have a tendency to get angry yes. You get determined and often that is accompanied by anger. You are a rather determined man, Raylan Givens. You do a good job of hiding the anger side"

"So you think I'm an angry man"

Charlie smirked, "The angriest one I've ever met" Standing on her the tips of her toes she pecked his lips slowly. Raylan focused on the kiss and dipped his tongue inside her mouth, battling with her gently before she pulled away, "Mmmm minty"

"You need a ride?"

"To the bar please and thank you" Raylan walked out of the bathroom and pulled a shirt on; doing up the buttons as he sat on the base of the bed before pulling on his boots. Adjusting his hat onto his head, he stood, grabbed his keys and pulled the door closed behind both Charlie and himself.

The two made idle chit chat as Raylan drove them back to the bar. He pulled up next to her dusty blue 1969 mustang fastback.

"Thanks Raylan, I appreciate it"

"No problem Charlie" He smiled. She leaned over and kissed him.

"I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah sure" Raylan nodded and watched her climb out of his car and into his own. The rumble of the mustang shot through him and he watched her throw it into reverse before turning the car behind his and speeding off to the hospital.

"I'm here for Johnny Crowder" Charlie leaned against the nurses' station.

"I'm sorry, what's your name?" The older nurse asked.

"I'm his sister Charlie. I'm here to pick him up"

"Room 312" She smiled.

"Thank you" Charlie replied. She walked up the hall, silently marking the numbers off in her head as she went past each door, before turning into the correct room, "Well hi there big brother"

"Charlie" He looked up, "'Bout time you got here"

"Oh hi Charlie, good to see you. How you feeling Johnny? Well I've been better but ok I guess how are you? I'm good thanks for asking"

"Yeah yeah, just get me out of here" Johnny started to move his legs.

"Chill out. I gotta get the doctor before you can get out of here" She placed a hand on his legs, "I'll be right back" Charlie headed out the door again and back to the nurses' station. Johnny sighed and leaned back, closing his eyes.

"Hello there son" Johnny's head flicked back to the door.

"Daddy" He spoke softer than usual.

"Now what the hell have you gone and done to yaself" Jake pointed to his covered legs.

"Bo shot me" Johnny growled a little.

"Ok Johnny the doctor will be..." Charlie's voice came through the door but suddenly stopped, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Is that anyway to speak to your father girl?"

"I'll speak to you however I see fit" Charlie spat. Jake stepped forward intimidating her, "That's not going to work now if you don't mind I'm getting Johnny out of here" Johnny cleared his throat a little as the doctor came in.

"Alright Mr. Crowder, everything looks good. I'll have a nurse come up with a wheelchair after I walk out of here"

"Doc, will he be able to walk?" Charlie asked as she pulled out a pair of jeans and a shirt from a bag she had in her car.

"He should" The doctor smiled kindly at Charlie then turned back to Johnny, "But you shouldn't push it by any means" He warned.

"Don't worry, he won't" Charlie looked past the doctor and stared at her brother.

"All right then I'll leave you guys to it. I'll be at the nurses' station when you're ready Charlie" She nodded and picked up Johnny's jeans.

"You ain't helping me into em" Fear mixed with his tough angry voice.

"Well it's me or you do it by yourself"

Jake cleared his throat, "I'll do it" Charlie looked at Johnny and he nodded in defeat.

"Fine but I want you out of here once he is dressed" She stormed out and signed the paperwork.

"Oh Raylan, nice you to see you this morning" Art's tone thick with sarcasm.

"Well I try to please you whenever I can Art" Raylan quipped.

"Where you been?"

"Uhh personal business" Art was going to press the matter but Raylan moved on to a different topic, "So anything more on Boyd or Bo?"

"I got a call from the locals informing us of one of Mr. Crowder's men in violation of his parole" Raylan smirked knowingly and walked out behind his desk, pulling on his blue Marshals jacket.

"Are you at Jake's?" Charlie asked as she drove along the road.

"No I'm at home"

"Since when?"

"Since I'm a big boy Charlie an I don't need anyone watching me" Johnny looked out the window; Charlie did the same. She let out a sigh and turned off the main road and made another turn into his driveway.

"So you good to go from here?"

"Wouldn't wanna drive any closer for me?" He asked. Charlie moved the car about an inch closer to the house and looked at her brother, "Gee thanks" He said sarcastically. Charlie put the car in park and helped him into the house.

The classic muscle car was just about to pull onto the main stretch when the ground shook and the sky lit up with pieces of wood.

"What the fuck?" She muttered to herself. Turning the car around she flew back to Johnny's place to find it nothing more than a pile of rubble, "Johnny!" Charlie climbed out of the car yelling for her brother, "Johnny!"

"What?" A voice came from the barn. She sighed and shook her head at him as she walked over and picked up his duffle bag.

"Car. Now" Charlie ordered. Johnny followed without question.

As Charlie expected Bo, Arlo and Jake where all sitting on her porch talking in a deeply heated yet casual conversation.

"Now don't get me wrong I enjoy having company but usually it's only when they have given notice or been invited" She spoke in a calm sarcastic tone while she walked around the car to help Johnny.

"You mind your tone girl" Jake warned, casually looking over to his children.

"Mighty brave of you comin' round here Bo" Charlie said as she picked up Johnny's bag and walked up to the house, stopping at the bottom to help her brother up. Bo glared at her then at Johnny. The older Crowder sibling looked at Bo for a second but shifted his gaze when their eyes met. Charlie bent down and kissed Arlo on the cheek,

"Good to see you old man" She spoke sweetly.

"I ain't no old man" Arlo complained. Charlie put a hand on his shoulder as she walked inside and dumped Johnny's things in the spare back bedroom.

"You gonna be alright here?"

"Where you gon'?" Johnny wheeled into the bedroom and turned around to face her.

"Out. I have plans" Charlie nodded and left the room. She walked upstairs and changed her clothes; throwing some spares in a bag before heading out the door.

"Where you off to darlin?" Bo drawled.

"Out. Eat my shit, drink whatever but you make a mess you can clean it" Charlie didn't look back once. Her mustang shot stones as she tore out of the driveway and onto the highway.

"Raylan" Art called from the inside of his office. The deputy ducked his head around the doorframe with a curious expression, "Apparently the Bennett's sheds were cleaned out last night. Completely empty and torn apart"

"I'll get onto that" He looked at his watch; "Tomorrow" Raylan tipped his hat to Rachael as he walked out of the office and down to his car. He was headed back to the lumpy bed he just couldn't wait to fall into.

When he pulled up, he parked a few spots from the blue mustang and climbed out. Raylan had stopped at a bar on the way home for what was supposed to be two drinks at the most but turned into about five. It was close to two in the morning when he stumbled quietly through the door. Raylan kicked his boots off, his jacket and his shirt before he sat on the chair and watched Charlie sleep soundly in one of his flannel button ups. He sat there for about half an hour before she woke,

"Hey" She whispered, "I tried to wait up for you"

"What time is it?" His voice crackled.

"Almost two thirty. Where'd you go?" Charlie asked.

"Just out for a few drinks" She didn't say anything; instead she settled for watching him, "You know, I promised myself that I wouldn't come back here ever, after I left. I was gonna stay away from here"

"I heard mention of something like that"

"But what if I had to break that promise because I found something that makes me wanna stay?"

"Well breaking a promise is pretty hardcore" Charlie smiled, "But I'm sure you could always make it up to yourself" Raylan stood and bent over the bed, kissing her mouth hard.

Raylan woke up to an empty bed and a dull thud in his head; looking around the room he found that it was also empty but suddenly the bathroom door opened and a cloud of steam burst out. Charlie came through the steam wearing only the tiny towel that Raylan had.

"Morning" She said softly.

"What are you doin up?" He closed his eyes.

"I'm going to see what Bo is up to. There is no way that him and Arlo and Jake are were all just gathering at my place for a friendly chat" Charlie discarded the towel and slipped into a pair of panties and a bra.

"Wait they were at your place?" Raylan sat straight up.

"Yesterday. On my porch" Raylan got out of bed and headed straight to the shower.

Five minutes later he was getting dressed and scowling a little just as Charlie walked through the door with coffee, "What's got your panties up in a twist?"

"Next time you come over I should tell you to bring your own shampoo" Charlie grinned sheepishly.

"I was going to tell you about that" She took another sip of her coffee and handed Raylan his cup.

"I want you to stay away from Bo" He said seriously, "And all the Crowders'" Raylan added.

"Raylan I'm a big girl and in case you didn't notice; I am a Crowder"

He put his hands on her face, cupping her cheeks, "I don't need to be worrying about you especially if Bo is up to something"

"All I know is ever since he got out; he's been looking to rebuild his crappy little empire. That's what the blown up truck was. It's also the reason Johnny was shot; because he told Boyd and Boyd doesn't want anyone making meth in Harlan" Charlie moved away and pulled a dress up her body.

"Just promise me you'll stay away from Bo" Raylan rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Fine I promise" She stood up and kissed his mouth before leaving.

Johnny wheeled himself through the kitchen, Charlie hadn't returned yet but that really didn't bother him. Boyd and Devil were coming around and the less Charlie heard of their conversation the better.

"Hello cousin" Boyd's voice rang through the house.

"Boyd" Johnny's gaze moved over to the other man, "Devil"

"Johnny" Devil nodded confidently.

"What are we doing here cousin?"

"What the hell is Bo up to?"

"How should I know? I do not speak to daddy about his comings and goings" Boyd pulled his hands out of his pockets and sat down at the table. The three men were discussing their 'business' when Charlie walked in.

"Big brother" She kissed his cheek and turned to Boyd, "Cousin" She leaned over Boyd's shoulder and kissed his cheek. Charlie noticed someone next to Boyd sit up a little straighter, "Why Devil. I ain't seen you in a few years. I reckon you must've been only just 25 last time I saw you"

"That seems 'bout right Charlie" He looked at her almost side on, as if expecting a kiss on the cheek as well. Charlie took the hint and kissed his face.

"What y'all doin'?"

"Having a calm discussion about certain things" Boyd replied.

"Certain things wouldn't want to involve the weed that went missing out of Mags' Bennett's sheds I hope. I won't put up with any of y'alls drug shit you got that?" She scanned over all three faces but lingered on Devil's. His eyes flicked up to her and quickly back to the table before he repeated the same actions. Charlie narrowed his eyes at him; already sensing that the men were up to no good.

"Not at all Charlie. I was just telling Johnny and Devil here that we were going down to the bar for a drink" She sighed deeply. Boyd had something up his sleeve and she was powerless to do anything about it.

**It's been a long while so I thought I'd upload two chapters before I go to bed. Please review. I wanna know if this story is any good. Comments are always appreciated. I could always use ideas etc. Please and thank you. :)**


End file.
